


Not Fit For a Princess

by The Space Bard (GraceJordan)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJordan/pseuds/The%20Space%20Bard
Summary: Catra is struggling to sleep and Adora wants to help
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Not Fit For a Princess

“Hey Catra.” Walking into Catra’s new bedroom, Adora was trying not to smirk too much. But getting to use her favorite person’s little catchphrase was a little more satisfying than she expected. 

But she also didn’t expect to see absolutely no one in the room when she got there. Not even Milog was perking up her adorable little head. 

Sure, it was late, she knew that, but she never remembered Catra being the kind for twilight walks. Before she got herself in too many knots, though, the arches of the room groaned. 

“Don’t start doing that. That’s my thing.” 

Adora crossed her arms and flicked her eyes around, trying to find a telling flicking tail. “What- Where are you?”

“Up here.” From the leftmost rafter, Catra hopped down, Milog right behind her, trodding behind her with some serious sluggishness. And Catra herself had these pretty wicked bags under her eyes and a bite to her posture. “What do you want?”

“No offense, but you don’t look great.”

When Catra’s frown only deepened, Adora winced. “Offense taken.” Okay, she really didn’t come here to get on Catra’s bad side. 

Trying to be as gentle as possible, Adoras stepped forward and took Catra’s hand in her own. “... Have you been sleeping up there?”

The disgruntled kitty swiped her hand away, but all the bluster and anger on her face was clearly surface-level. Adora could tell from the hunched shoulders and weak swipes. On their worst training days in the Fright Zone, Catra would sometimes (not-so-secretly) stay up all night trying to figure out how to keep her emotions in check, how not to be the one who messed it all up. Adora used to sneak her extra coffee in the morning those days. 

But this wasn’t the Horde anymore, where they were children being trained to kill. 

That only made Catra’s behavior worry Adora more. Her girlfriend almost growled, saying, “So what if I have? This is my bedroom now, right? Or are there rules on how you princesses are supposed to sleep, too?”

When they came back to Brightmoon, cleaned it up, Adora had just been happy to have everyone back together and they could deal with normal problems, not the fate of the universe. 

But maybe she didn’t appreciate how different it would be for Catra. 

Coming back to Brightmoon, for her, was coming home. For Catra, it was...

Before Catra could recoil further, Adora took her hand again and said, “I couldn’t sleep on the bed when I first started living here either.”

Catra scoffed, but she didn’t pull away. “I can fall asleep anywhere, so stop assuming there’s something wrong with me.” With a swallow, those cute blue and yellow eyes finally looked up at Adora, her ears tucked back and unsure. “But you did?”

“Yeah. I was so used to the bunks in the Fright Zone, I couldn’t handle how fluffy and huge everything was. It was like the whole place was trying to swallow me with wholesomeness. I wasn’t used to that.” 

For a little while, Catra just looked at Adora like she’d taken a weight off of her. Catra scanned Adora’s entire face, like she had to remind herself she wasn’t just Adora the sort of princess, but also Adora, her Horde bunk-mate. 

Adora couldn’t blame her for forgetting. She forgot for a little while, too.

When Catra glanced over to the bed though, the frustration crumpled her brow again. “Falling asleep isn’t the problem.”

“What is, then?”

Walking towards the bed, Catra sat down on the edge of it, Milog hopping up and curling into a spot. The cat didn’t stay there long, though, moving from spot to spot, trying to get comfortable. But they couldn’t. 

No matter how hard it was to rip words and feelings out of Catra sometimes, Milog’s behavior said more than she needed to. Lucky for Adora, though, Catra kept talking. 

Deliberately not looking at her emotion-reflecting pet, Catra rubbed down a wrinkle in the sheets and said, “I ripped open a couple pillows my first night. Trying to sew them sucked worse.” With a grimance, she gestures to a pile of pillows on the other side of the room, all sewn together with a wrong-colored string and looking like miss-matched mistakes. Adora had to try her best to stifle a laugh.

Which was the right call, because Catra wasn’t laughing at all. “I guess it felt like there wasn’t anything solid near me while I slept and I... reacted.”

Scooting close to her girlfriend, Adora put her arm around her shoulder, trying her best to be comforting. “Catra... It’ll just take time.”

Catra shrugged her arms off, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. “But what if I’m never gentle or kind and just have to stick to the rafters to even be near you?” When the words finished and hung in the open air, they ripped Adora’s heart to shreds. 

How could Catra ever think she might not belong with her?

Well, she knew why. She even understood it. But she wished she could fix all of it and erase all the insecurities and pain Catra festered in while they were apart. Adora knew she couldn’t, though. 

Just like the bed, it would take time. 

Adora moved to wipe the tears off Catra’s face, but she shook her head. And when she tried to open her mouth, try to say something nice, Catra only shook her head harder. “Don’t. It’s my fault for getting upset. I’m just not made for all your princess stuff.”

Sighing, Adora pulled out the only idea she had. “What if I stayed with you?”

“Huh?”

“I could be something solid.” Adora didn’t know how to look at Catra, not when she just said they should sleep together, but she did entwine her fingers with hers. “I know it seems like I embraced this princess stuff, but it wasn’t easy for me, either. Let me try to make it easier for you.”

Looking in the exact opposite direction, Catra said, “This doesn’t mean I need you or anything, but... Okay. You can stay.” When Adora felt Milog purring against her back, she couldn’t help but smile and blush. 

Catra wanted her to help.

Finally working up the nerve to look at Catra, Adora bit her lip and admitted, “Good, because I was going to even if you said no.”

“Bossy.” Before Adora could retort, Catra turned her face and pressed her lips against hers. Every time, Adora couldn’t believe she finally got to do this. She dreamed of kissing Catra since she was a pre-teen, when romance was shunned in favor of drill practice. And when she became She-Ra, it felt like it was impossible and she’d have to live the rest of her life without Catra by her side. It broke her heart, but she accepted it as the price of heroism. 

But she didn’t have to pay that price, not anymore. Here they were. 

When Catra pulled away, she blushed and frowned ,an adorable combination. “If this works and you hold this against me forever I swear I’ll-”

Adora cut her off by tossing her towards the center of her bed. “Let me stay more often? Because if it does work I’ll order you to have more sleepovers with me.” Then, she grabbed the blankets and tucked them both in.

Though Catra’s blush wouldn’t die, and Milog was already cuddling into her side and purring, her girlfriend scowled. “Stupid princesses, thinking they can do whatever they want.” Catra did grab Adora’s hand and hold it in her own, looking at her across the pillows. “Thank you. For staying.”

Kissing Catra’s nose, Adora promised, “I’m never leaving you ever again.”

Then she stayed to watch her girlfriend fall asleep, and stayed even longer after than, until she drifted off to Catra’s soft purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete Catradora trash right now and I don't care


End file.
